The main goals of the Administrative Core are to provide overall leadership for the CCCR, manage the financial aspects of the CCCR, provide communication and outreach to musculoskeletal researchers and evaluate the success of our efforts. The Administrative Core leadership, Jeffrey G. Jarvik, MD, MPH and Patrick J. Heagerty, PhD, both have national and international reputations as outstanding scientific leaders. They will focus on furthering the overall goal of the Center, to develop and provide scientifically rigorous, state-of-the-art methods and resources for conducting musculoskeletal clinical research, thereby expanding the community of investigators performing high-quality musculoskeletal clinical research and thus increasing the amount of available useful data for researchers, clinicians, patients and policy makers. The Administrative Core will work to support the individual Cores (Methodologic and Resource) in achieving their aims. It will also set as a high priority attracting new and established investigators within and outside UW to join the musculoskeletal research community contributing to and utilizing the CCCR Cores. The Administrative Core will coordinate and integrate all of the CCCRs activities. Given the complexity of multiple cores, data sets, investigators and projects, strong central coordination will be critical to success. The Administrative Core will administer financial aspects of the CCCR including cost recovery for use of CCCR Core resources in order to increase the sustainability of the CCCR. The Administrative Core will work closely with the External Advisory Committee (EAC) to evaluate the success of the CCCR's activities and consider new directions and goals. The CCCR will organize biannual EAC meetings to provide feedback and guidance. Publications will be an important metric for the CCCR and the Administrative Core will establish a Publications Committee to set authorship guidelines. The Administrative Core will oversee efforts to communicate the available resources and progress of the CCCR to the NIAMS research community at large using both traditional as well as new-media approaches (web, social media, etc.) to communication. Finally, the Administrative Core will oversee the Visiting Scientist Program and coordinate this program with the yearly half-day symposium organized by the Methodologic Core.